


A Walk In The Park

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Ian and Barley enjoy some ice cream in the park.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short- ^^"

It was moments like this that Ian really enjoyed with Barley. He was in the park with Barley. To others, it just looked like they were just brothers hanging out but, it was actually a date. Barley spotted an ice cream cart and turned to his brother.  
"Hey, Ian! You want some ice cream?" The elder brother asked, grinning widely.  
"Sure! Get me a vanilla." Ian said, returning a smile. 

Barley quickly returned to his brother, handing him his ice cream.   
"Thank you!" Ian said, smiling sweetly at his brother. The two brothers sat on a bench underneath a tree, enjoying their treat. 

\-----

"Hey, Ian?" The older elf spoke.  
"Yeah?" Ian asked, turning his head to look at his brother and getting a nose full of chocolate ice cream, causing Barley to start laughing. " _BARLEY_!"  
"S-Sorry!" Barley laughed, wiping away a stray tear. Barley wiped the ice cream off his brother's nose with his thumb before licking it off with a subtle wink.

"Hey, Barley-" Ian said with a smirk.  
"Yeah-?" Barley asked, turning his head, getting vanilla ice cream all over his cheek from Ian.   
"Gotcha!" Ian chuckled, wiping the mess from his brother's face with his own thumb, licking it off and returning Barley's wink. 

"Hey, Bro?" Barley said, cheeks suddenly glowing a bright blue.  
"Yes?" Ian replied, turning to his brother yet again. The curly-haired elf felt lips press against his own, causing his own cheeks to heat up.  
"Love you." Barley purred after pulling away.  
"I love you, too." Ian returned, smiling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


End file.
